Unplanned and Unpredictable
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Kirito is alone relaxing, until an uninvited guest comes to the scene. How will Kirito react. Can he escape the presence of this demon that he never wanted to see again. The reason his parents had passed... the reason the car crashed, along with a small shred of his happiness. Hope you enjoy! R&R! Seriously. Please review!
1. Guests? I Don't Think So

**AN: I couldn't think of anything to write for A New World, so Imma randomly write this story, make it up as I go along, and just... yeah, see where it takes me.**

I was at the house alone. Sugu and my aunt were at Sugu's soccer game and I just wanted to relax a little. I've been doing all this work for the FBI. Sometimes it's just nice to chill. I was on the couch watching the news as it spoke of the BoB tournament. It was just a short playback, but it was interesting. They also showed the faces of all of the people who played Death Gun. They learned who they were after a short, yet timid interigation with... you know who. The replay of BoB ended and I was about to go to bed until I heard a banging on the door... _Whose there?_ I thought. I answered the door, and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. _H-How?_


	2. A Fight? I'm All For It

**AN: I know, I left you on a bot of a cliff hanger. The myserious character that was at Kirito's door will soon be uncovered, don't worry.**

A tall dark haired boy stood in the door way of Kirito's home. He wasn't much older than Kirito. A little over a year. Kirito hated the boy. He clenched his fists and his hair covered his eyes. He didn't want to show his anger and sadness at the boys presence. "What do you want?" Kirito growled. The boy in front of him chuckled.

"Nothing much... Brother." (Gasp) the boy said.

"I'm not your brother, Ronen." Kirito said. Ronen let out another chuckle.

"You only wish you could cut me out of the picture so easily." He said, rather amused. Suddenly, Kirito's phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and noticed it was Asuna. "Whose that, your girlfriend?" Ronen teased. All Kirito did was roll his eyes and answer the phone.

"Yes love?" He said.

"How come you haven't called me at all today?" Asuna asked. Kirito was silent. "Kirito-kun? Answer me. Is everything okay?" She asked concerned for the love of her life. Kirito still didn't speak, "I'm coming over."

"No, w-wait! I'm sorry, I just have some- unexpected guests. That's all." Kirito said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes hun, I'm fine, now go to bed. It's late." he told her.

"I should say the same to you. Love you my Black Swordsman." Asuna said in a sweet and angelic like voice.

"I love you too my Lightning Flash." He said, and ended the call.

"Lightning Flash? Kirito? Black Swordsman? Kazuto, what the hell went on while you and I were departed." Ronen asked confused. Kirito only stared in shock.

"Don't you watch the news?" Kirito asked. Ronen only shook his head no. "Come here. After I show you all of this, you're getting the fuck out of my house."

"Woah! Since when did you curse?" His brother asked in surprise.

"Since you stepped back into my life that I was slowly putting back together after you ruined it." Kirito said coldly. Ronen had a look of guilt and shock on his face, evergreen eyes facing the floor. He acted like he felt bad, but the whole thing that happened was on purpose. Kirito opened his lap-top and went to the saved documents and videos that he had from the Death Game. He played video after video almost as if it were a TV series and closed his lap-top He felt a lump catch in his throat from all of the horrible memories. Ronen looked at Kirito who was on the verge of tears. "This is what happened." he said. He stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt. "I tried to forget! About mom, dad, you... our sister. But when I joined the Death game, all of the people that died! It only made the memories multiply. All of the death, all of the pain, and all of the people that risked their lives to free people from that Hell! The Hell that reminded me, of you. You act like you feel bad for the death of our family, but you don't feel a shred, of the guilt you should fell!" Kirito screamed as he punched his brother hard in the face.

Ronen looked at Kirito as he wiped the blood off of his face from the punch. Then, he laughed. Kirito looked in shock. "You're right. I don't give a fuck about what happened then, or what happened to you." He said, "I only came here to take back what you stole from me." Kirito only looked at the boy in front of him. The one heused to look up to. He was gone. He left Kirito all those years ago. Now Kirito only saw a monster, and he was enraged by it's words. Kirito ran to the now standing Ronen anfd tried to tackle him, but Ronen, with the agility and stamina he had, was able to dodge Kirito's attack. Kirito attacked again and landed a punch on him. Ronen then pulled out a small blade not even coparable to the one that he after. "I told myself that if you wouldn't give Masuta to me, I would simply kill you and find it myself. I am well prepared to do whatever means necessary to get the blade that you hold captive." Ronen said phsycotically. Kirito was smiling now. There are now blades involved huh? This was a fighting style Kirito could roll with, so to make it a fair fight, Kirito grabbed his replica of Excalibur that he got from Sinon and the Dark Repulser that he got from Asuna. He handed Excalibur to Ronen and used the Dark Repulser for himself and began to swing using a sword skill that he had practiced in the real world after mastering it in Alfiem. His brother was to skilled and had some moves oh his own. He tried to jab so that Kirito would flinch or block so then he would be open for attack, but Kirito was smarter than that and jumped back and to the right slashing his brothers left arm and shattering a vace in the process and many large shards slashed Ronen's right arm. Kirito smirked but he knew that Rone wouldn't give up that easily. Where do you think Kirito got his gutsyness from? _This is gonna be a long fight. I don't know who will come out alive, but I do know that neither of us are coming out unharmed._ Kirito and Ronen thought simultaneously.


	3. No! What Just Happened

**AN: As you all know the last chapter ended when Kirito and Ronen went into a full on fight to the death. No one knows who will win. No one knows if either of them will survive. Read to find out. Love you all! R &R!**

The fight had only started five minutes ago. Kirito had few minor cuts and his brother was deeply wounded. The wound wasn't fatal though. "When will you learn to just give up?!" Ronen shouted.

"You of all people know that I won't give up that easily." Kirito said and the fight emerged.

x

Asune sat on her bed and stared at her phone. She had a bad feeling. "Why do I have the sudden feeling that somethings wrong?" she said to herself. "I think I'm going to have to go over there just to make sure he's alright." She texted Kirito telling him that she would be there soon, little did she know... He didn't get the text.

x

By now, both boys were coated in blood. Some their own, some belonged to the other. But it was mostly their own. Kirito had some deeper cuts thaan he did at the beginning of the fight. Almost as many as Ronen did. They were both losing strength and Kirito was just glad that Sugu and his aunt hadn't come home. They probably went out to eat after the game. Kirito heard a bang on the door and hesitated on his next attack, which left him open for Ronen to cut his right side. "Gahhh! Shit." Kirito said, hoping the person outside didn't hear him. He really hoped that it wasn't Asuna at the door. He heard the front door slam shut and realized that he forgot to lock it. "Kirito!? Kirito-kun are you alright?!" Asuna shouted. Kirito tried to be quiet and dodge his brothers attacks at the same time. It didn't work out to well. Kirito jumped back, swung a few times, blocked, and jumped back again, running into his desk and knocking over his lamp. He tried to ccatch it, but it hit the floor.

x

Asuna heard a crash noise come from Kirito's bedroom upstairs and she ran to find the source of the noise. The door to Kirito's room was closed. She knocked on the door and said, "Kirito-kun? Are you in there? What's going on, is everything okay?"

"Asuna, don't come in. Go! Call the police and get out of here!" Kirito warned.

"No! Tell me what's going on!" Asuna demanded. " If you don't tell me I'll come in and see for myself!" Kirito was silent. At the silence Asuna yelled, "I'm coming in." And opened the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Kirito and Ronen. Kirito looked at Asuna in anger and shock. Then, Ronen swung again. "Kirito! Look out!" she screamed as she ran toward the boys. Kirito not noticing Asuna's movement looked over at Ronen and knew he couldn't block the attak on time. He was doomed, until... _Nooo!_ He thought.


	4. Dead? Yeah, But Still Together

**AN: So, Kirito's and Ronen's fight continued and someone got hurt. Sorry. this chapter's tragic! R &R!**

 _Nooo!_ Kirito thought as fresh blood splattered across his face. It was just like that day when he faught Kyaba, only this time, you couldn't revive the one you cared for. You could just watch them die. Asuna fell int his arms, blood oozing out of he barely parted lips. All Kirito could do was cry and caress her face repeating, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, just please d-d-don't leave me." He began to stutter as he felt the person he loved grow pale and cold. Asuna, with the last bit of strength she had, grabbed his hand.

"Y-You d-d-d-du-dummy." She said as she lightly smiled. "K-Keep living. Live for both of us. Tell Yui and the others that I love them. Stay strong for them. I have, and always will, L-Love you, m-my BlackSwordsman, my Kirito, My love of my life."

"I-I-I love you too my Lightning Flash, my Asuna Yuki. My reason for life." Kirito responded, and Asuna took her last breath, and he half-hearted smile faded, along with the light in her eyes. Kirito cried and held her close to his chest. "A-Asuna, Asuna, Asunaaaa!" He cried. "No!" Kirito slowly lifted his head and stared at Ronen as he slowly rose, leaving Asuna's body on the floor as she rested peacefully. Ronen stared back. "You did this." Kirito said coldly. "And now... You'll pay!" He yelled as he ran for his brother without a weapon, a gold enraged tint in his eyes. Ronen raised the sword and stabbed Kirito in the chest. But Kirito didn't stop, he still made his way to his brother as his body began to go numb. Before the numbness reached his arms, he smirked and snapped Ronen's neck so fast that you couldn't see how it all played out. The dark haired, green eyed boy fell at Kirito's feet, and Kirito stumbled back as he slowly removed the gold blade from his chest. He lay next to Asuna and grabbed her hand. "Now, you needn't be alone in the afterlife." He said almsot as if she'd be able to hear him.

"Kazuto?" He heard a voice say. It was Sugu and his aunt. He just hoped that they wouldn't be to upset over his death.

x

"Kirito-kun?" A sweet angelic voice said. "I told you to stay alive didn't I?.. Well, didn't I?" Kirito was slowly regaining sight and as he saw the face that the voice belonged to, he shot up faster than a bullet train and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry. It was my duty to protect you, and I failed again." He cried. Asuna had a sad smile, and then she hugged him back.

"It's okay Kirito-kun. We're a team. We protect each other. And now, we can be together, and protect each other, forever, and ever." She said.

"I love you" they said in complete synchronization. Then, they laughed.

"C'mon" Kirito said, rising and reaching out his hand. Asuna took it. "Let's go somewhere, anywhere."

"I'd go anywhere and everywhere with you, my Black Swordsman." Asuna responded as they walked off, just like their virtual selves did that day in the hospital. _I may be dead and gone, but now I can be truely happy._ The two of them thought at once. _I hope this never ends._

 **AN: Well it just did. Sorry if there was to much violence and tragicness in this story. I hope you enjoyed it all in all. I am grateful for all of the readers that did. R &R!**


End file.
